


Watch Out For Blind Men

by Hermione14



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Breaking of phones, Drabble, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione14/pseuds/Hermione14
Summary: Eliss Quelter runs into Matt Murdock.





	Watch Out For Blind Men

The streets of New York were covered by a dense mob of bodies moving toward their various destinations. Work, school, or perhaps down a dark alley for some paid for fun. It matter what other people wanted because they were all distracted by their own personal vendettas, the rest of humanity a blurry pip on their radar. It was one of the blessings of living in the city, and I never understood those who would live anywhere else. Apparently nine million others agree.  
One arguable downfall is when you only have seven minutes to get to work when there is still fifteen minutes of walking and a mass of people in your way. When already that late, it can't hurt to get coffee. My eyes are zeroed in on the building on the corner, a sign handing out word of the exposed brick reading Honey and Pine Coffee Company. The Starbucks across the street is a testament to its history in the neighborhood. My own mother took me here in my youth for hot chocolate and doughnuts.   
Centered only on my destination I bump into a man coming from the opposite way. As I stumble back I hear the clatter of his phone against the concrete. After nearly falling I regain my footing, my eyes falling on the blackout shades of the man. He stands there for a moment, shocked.   
“Shit.” I say, the curse slipping out in shock at running into a blind man. He almost smiles as I bend down the pick up his phone, hearing a faint male voice calling for a Matt on the line as I inspect the phone to find it cracked from the left top corner to the bottom left. “I am so sorry.” I hold out the phone for him.  
He stands there. I want to hit myself.   
“I'm—I'm holding the phone out.”  
The man — Matt, I presume — chuckles, holding his hand out in front of him. I press the phone into his palm. “The screen is cracked. I'll pay for it—”  
“Please, it isn't necessary Miss—?”   
“Quelter. Eliss Quelter. I really insist on paying but I am late for work.”   
He reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a paper card with the name of some business printed neatly on the crisp white background. “It's an old card, but the number's the same. The phone still gets calls.” He flashes the color ID of his friend in proof.   
I take the card and pocket it, waving to the man, catching myself before the silence drags on too long to say goodbye and continue on down the street. As I open the door to the coffee shop I hear the man on the phone say, "Did you just make a date with some random girl on the street? Was she cute?"

-

The door displays a cardboard sign that reads, 'Nelson And Murdock, Attorneys At Law.' It might have been better to leave nothing at all to announce there business until they could obtain a proper sign, but to each their own I suppose. I knock on the slightly ajar door politely before stepping over the thresh hold, calling out, “Mr. Murdock?”   
The office has a main room with a desk absent of a person, the surrounding area cluttered with boxes filled with books and folders. To the left and the right are two offices. Out of the left a man with shoulder length blond hair pops his head out the door, his unclipped tie swinging below his neck.   
“Hi. Uh, Mr. Murdock stepped out for moment. Is there something I can assist you with?” He says, stepping in full view once he observes there is a potential client on his doorstep.  
Before I can answer a commotion arises from the stairwell. I turn to see Matt coming up laughing with his hand wrapped gently on the arm of the girl accompanying him, who is also laughing. She pauses when we make eye contact.   
“Matt, I'm Eliss. We met earlier." I say, unsure still on the proper etiquette with greeting those who are blind.  
"Of course I remember you, Ms. Quelter." He says with the sort of breezy casualty I wish to have spoken with, breaking from his friend to feel across the wall into his office. "They were out of the egg rolls, Foggy."  
"What have I told you, Matt? They don't give you the egg roles crafted by God unless you wave a little money in their faces." The man, Foggy, chastises as he takes the takeout box from Matt, promptly opening the package and sniffing the food inside with a look of absolute contentment despite the lack of egg roles.   
"I'm afraid we don't have the funds for such luxuries." Matt says, smiling in a bemused sort of way.  
"Ah, maybe one day we'll get Mr. Zhou off of some E. Coli lawsuit and eat free egg rolls forever."  
This time the woman peeps up. "Really, Foggy, just as we're about to eat?" She sounds just as amused as Matt rather than actually upset. Foggy merely shrugs at her as she sits down at the only desk in the room, shrugging off her coat to hang it on the back of her chair before opening her own parcel of pungent Chinese food that makes my stomach pang. I have not eaten all day, only drinking two cups of coffee.   
"My apologies, Ms. Quelter. If I had known you would be coming in I would have gotten you some food." Matt says as if reading my mind.   
"It's really fine, and please, call me Eliss." I reply, looking at him rather than the girl.   
He smiles. "Eliss. Of course." A pause follows as I do not know how to proceed. Luckily, Foggy interjects.   
"Ah, yes, this is the lovely lady that broke Matt's phone this morning. Normally when a blind person collides with another it's the blind person's fault, so that was a fun story to hear." He says with an easy smile spread across his face.   
"The blame should be equally distributed, Foggy, really. Please, Eliss, my office is this way." Matt begins to feel around the wall, finding his way to the office on the right. He pauses in the doorway until I pass before shutting the door.


End file.
